Shark Makes A Request
September 21, 2011, 9:37 PM Back To 2011 Logs Shark Optimus Prime Prowl (War Room, Iacon) --- Shark had been doing some serious thinking the past several solar cycles and now he has come to the War Room in hopes he can have Prowl see reason. He knocks on the door, inquiring, "May I come in sir?" Optimus Prime glances up from the report he is reading- he has been surreptiously moving Prowl's reports from the black and white mech's to-do pile to his own- before pinging the door to open. "Enter." Prowl looks up as well, one doorwing twitching minutely as he registers Shark's voice. He begins to say something, but pauses as he looks at both their stacks of reports. Mentally counting them, he gives Optimus an odd look. "...Have you been taking my reports, sir?" Shark wasn't quite expecting to see Optimus Prime here, but maybe that's to his benefit. He steps into the room, saluting his two superiors before shifting into parade rest. "Sirs, I feel responsible for the disappearance of medical intern First Aid. I realize that I should have come to you first concerning what I had learned. I regret my poor decision in this regard. I wish to ask, in order to make amends to not only the Autobot army, but to First Aid himself, to be considered for inclusion for any search and rescue party that we may be forming." Optimus Prime's optics gleam slightly at Prowl as he puts the datapad he holds on the 'completed' stack and picks up another from Prowl's 'to do' stack. "Of course not, Prowl. You're overworked." He glances at Shark as the triplechanger comes in. "Thank you for taking responsibility, Shark. I am sure that you'll make sure to report anything suspicious in the future, no matter how small. As for any teams which are being formed.... Prowl?" He turns his attention back to Prowl. "I have a system, sir." Prowl murmurs to the leader before turning his attention to Shark. "I am afraid you are too late. My apologies, Shark." He pauses, doorwing flicking slightly again. "...My apologies for how short I was with you the other cycle, as well. Not matter the stress I was under, that was inexcusable." Shark inclines his head to Optimus, "I will do my best to do so sir." he assures the Prime, then looks over to Prowl. "Too late, sir?" he asks inquisitively. Then a pause at the apology, "Oh.. uh.. that's okay sir. We all have off days. I mean that was certainly an off day for me too with the whole not coming to Prime or you first to report what I learned." Optimus Prime nods to Shark, and goes back to reading the report in front of him. Prowl gives Prime an unreadable look as he turns his attention back to the report. Looking back at Shark, he frowns slightly. "Yes, too late. The 'team' you were looking to join has already been almost entirely assembled." He answers, moving the completed stack of datapads by him out of the way and pulling another stack closer. Shark hears 'almost entirely' and knows full well there is going to be wiggle room. He approaches the SIC's desk and stands before it, "Sir, I must insist you reconsider me as part of that team. I don't care if you give me the nastiest, grittiest, or most dangerous part of the mission, but I want in and I'll do anything to get in there. I need to show the kid that I ain't all that bad.. we haven't exactly got off on the right foot. And I did mess up telling him first. I want to help in any way I can. Please sir, I ain't above begging and pleading here. You got to consider me." Optimus Prime continues reading, pointedly deferring the discussion to Prowl. Prowl frowns at Shark, resting his forearms on the desk. "There is only one spot remaining, Shark, and someone else is already being considered for that spot. I will be briefing them and the other members of the team not privvy to the information yet next cycle. Unless you can convince me that you will be of more use than this person before then, I cannot agree to your request." Shark meets the other mech's optics. "I don't know who that other mech or femme may be sir, so I cannot do a fair compare and contrast for you to mull over. I do know, however, that you will not find a more committed mission participant. I'd go that extra megamile. I'll take on all comers if the Cons find us out, even if it's Megatron himself. I'll go where others refuse to cuz I've go no excuses to offer. You want me to be in a disguise, I'm your mech. I don't care if you got me looking like Arcee either. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it. Without question. Now you tell me, sir, if this other would be willing to literally get as down and dirty as I can." Prowl remains silent for a few moments, watching Shark carefully. "I do not doubt your commitment, Shark," He answers quietly, "But those chosen for this mission were chosen for a reason. A willingness to do anything is, unfortunately, not the only quality needed. It is also not my team, though its leader is kind enough to hear out my suggestions." He carefully doesn't answer the not-quite-question, instead laying the stack of datapads out before him in a precise order. Shark considers the mech before him as carefully as the mech is watching him. He continues to hold himself in a firm parade rest stance. "Is the name of this leader on a need to know basis sir?" is inquired. Prowl mulls over the question as he finishes organizing the reports, doorwings twitching slightly. "Team commander is Elita One, head of the Special Operations Division." He says finally, not looking up. "I believe she considers the team complete, however." Shark looks thoughtful. "If I may be so bold as to inquire if it would be all right for me to ask her to join the team sir?" Prowl glances up momentarily, opening the files on one datapad as he does so. "You may. It is her decision to make in the end." He responds crisply, dropping another datapad next to Prime. "Companion report to the one you took, sir." Shark inclines his head to the SIC, "Thank you sir." he salutes him and Prime, "May I be excused sir?" Optimus Prime glances up. His optics crinkle slightly at the corners, and he puts down the report he is working on wordlessly and picks up the one that Prowl put within his reach. Prowl nods, pointedly ignoring the minute change in Prime's expression. "If that is all. Dismissed, soldier." Shark salutes once more then heads out of the room. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP